


3 Times Cyrus Almost Used TJ’s Full Name and 1 Time He Did

by ManyFandomsOneLog



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Finale spoilers, Fluff, I miss Andi Mack already so I wrote this, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, TJ and Cyrus are soft, TJ’s full name, They’re also in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyFandomsOneLog/pseuds/ManyFandomsOneLog
Summary: Three times that Cyrus almost used TJ’s full name, and the one time he did. Despite Cyrus’s promise to his boyfriend, he can’t help but bring up the fact that he knows TJ’s real name every so often.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I just finished the finale and I wanted more Tyrus Boyfriends content. I thought of the idea of Cyrus “I live in the middle” Goodman finding excuses to slip references to TJ’s real name into conversations, and it was too great of an idea not to write.

** 1. **

It was maybe a week after TJ and Cyrus had started dating, and the Good Hair Crew, Jonah, Marty, and TJ were all meeting at the Spoon for lunch. Andi, Cyrus, and Buffy got there first, because they still like to spend some time as a trio on occasion. Of course, their trio time was slightly interrupted by the fact that every time they came to the Spoon their waitress was Amber.. every single time.

“Hi Andi! And Cyrus. And Buffy. How are you doing this fine Saturday?” Amber said, smiling widely at Andi as if she were the only human in the entire restaurant. Andi laughed excessively at Amber’s phrasing, returning the smile.

Buffy and Cyrus silently exchanged a knowing look.

After a suspiciously long order, Amber finally had to leave. As soon as she was out of earshot, Cyrus spoke, “So.. what was that about?”

“What? What was what about?” Andi said, laughing nervously.

Buffy raised an eyebrow, “You know exactly what, Andi. Sitting through that conversation felt like being alone with this one,” She motioned to Cyrus, “And TJ. That’s the highest level of third wheel.”

“Wh- Wha- What?! You mean- you mean Amber? She- I don’t- You don’t really think that I- Hey look, Marty and TJ are here!”

The conversation was immediately abandoned as Buffy and Cyrus’s faces lit up, both of them immediately turning around to see their boyfriends. Andi sighed in relief.

“Hey guys!” Marty said with a wide grin. 

“Hi, Marty!” Andi and Cyrus chirped, laughing when they said it at the same time.

Buffy simply smirked, eyes twinkling with affection, as she looked up at her boyfriend, “Took you long enough.” She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him down to sit next to her and kissing him on the cheek. 

Andi wrinkled her nose, “PDA, you two!”

Buffy and Marty both rolled their eyes.

TJ laughed, “It’s good to see you all.” He said, smiling the way he does around Cyrus.

“Good to see you too, TJ.”

“Yeah, good to see you.”

“I guess it’s alright.” Cyrus said, grinning.

“Hey!” TJ said in mock offense.

The group laughed together as TJ gently pushed Cyrus’s shoulder, “Move over, Underdog.”

“Only for you, Mick.” Cyrus responded, scooting over to give TJ room to sit incredibly close to him. Small conversation started as they waited for the last member of the group to show up, but as it did TJ’s brow furrowed, and he turned to Cyrus, “Wait, Mick? Where did that come fr-“ He stopped mid-sentence, seemingly realizing something. 

Mick Jagger.

At the odd change in mood, the others stopped their conversation, listening in.

“You- Did you seriously reference what I think you did?”

Cyrus gave him an innocent smile, mischief twinkling in his eyes, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

TJ attempted to glare at him, but he couldn’t even pretend to be mad at Cyrus.

“What? What is he referencing?” Marty asked.

“NOTHING!” TJ said quickly. Dang it! Cyrus _knew_ that TJ couldn’t acknowledge that Cyrus referenced his real name while surrounded by their friends. Still, he did subtly shake his head at his boyfriend.

After some weird looks, the subject was changed and the conversation moved on. Jonah showed up ten minutes late, apologizing repeatedly, and explaining how his mom got stopped outside their house by a neighbor asking for fitness tips. The entire group had a great time just hanging out and laughing so hard that their faces hurt. At the end of the meal, everyone noticed the large tip that Andi left for Amber, except for maybe Marty. They all hugged goodbye, promising to meet up again like this soon.

Not long after the lunch, Cyrus got a text from his boyfriend.

_MICK? Rly? You promised you wouldn’t do that!_

_Technically, I didn’t use your real name._

_I hate you sm._

_ No you don’t.  ❤️ _

_Bet. Your on thin ice muffin._

_You’re*_

_GSKWHDJWH_

_What can I say, I live life in the middle. I can’t help it._

_YoU’rE the worst type of person._

_If it makes you that uncomfortable though, I won’t do it again._

_No you’re fine. You’re lucky I like you._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus does it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a hint: Summersault.

**2.**

It was the second-to-last night before the first day of highschool.. also known as Andi’s first day at SAVA. Because the others wouldn’t see Andi nearly as much during the school year, Bex and Bowie let her throw a sort of going-away party. Anyone at the school who wanted to come could come, obviously including the group that had bonded throughout the summer, The Good Hair Crew (Andi, Buffy, Cyrus), The Significant Others (Amber, Marty, TJ), and Jonah. Andi and her parents were determined to make this party more fun than bittersweet for everyone. There was karaoke, a bubble machine, a dance-floor with a small disco ball, and more. Andi’s friends said they would show up early to help set up, and also to get early snacks. 

The first person to show up was Amber, who looked stunning in a pink dress and leather jacket. After a little bit of staring, Andi greeted her with a hug and led her inside.

Next were Cyrus and Buffy, who carpooled together. Cyrus wore a bright purple suit with a black tie, while Buffy wore a light blue tuxedo. 

“Hey guys! Love the suits!”

“Just wait until you see Marty.” Buffy said, grinning.

Lo and behold, the next person to show up was Marty from the Party himself. When Andi opened the door, she was amazed to find that he was wearing a bright, coral dress.

“Oh my  goodness . Marty- You- Wow. That is  fantastic !” Andi said. She could sense Buffy having a miniature breakdown behind her.

Marty smiled, “If anyone asks, I lost a bet. Really, though, we thought it would be fun to switch it up a bit.”

The next person to show up was Jonah. He wore a galaxy-patterned shirt along with a black blazer.

“Wow, I like the Space Otters vibe, Jonah.”

Jonah chuckled, “I was feeling nostalgic.”

Finally, TJ arrived. When Andi opened the door, she did a double-take. 

“Um.. it’s good to see you and all but.. you do realize that this isn’t a pool party, right?”

“Yeah, of course.” TJ said.

He wore a white tank top, Hawaiian patterned swim trunks, flip flops, and a pair of sunglasses.

“Right.. just wanted to make sure you understood that.” Andi awkwardly led him inside, still confused. The rest of her friends looked similarly confused.. but Cyrus wasn’t among them.

“GUYS! A LITTLE HELP?! I DON’T KNOW HOW TO HANG THIS DISCO BALL AND I’M AFRAID I MIGHT DROP IT!” 

Everyone shared a look of both amusement and concern before running to the room where Cyrus’s voice came from. In the middle, he stood on a stepladder, attempting to attach a medium-sized disco ball to the ceiling.

“Oh, thank goodness, sorry I couldn’t come to the door but I’m sort of in a predicament here-“ He drifted off as his eyes fell on TJ. 

He immediately dropped the disco ball, yelping as it fell to the ground, seemingly in slow motion.

Andi and her friends raced to catch it, but she got the feeling they wouldn’t be able to stop it in time. She was right.

It finally hit the ground, and it- was fine. It was fine. It was completely intact.

“Oh my  gosh,  Cyrus you are SO lucky that was plastic.” 

Everyone let out a collective mix of laughter and sighs of relief. 

“I’m so, so sorry Andi! I just got sort of- um, surprised.” His eyes drifted back over to TJ.

“..I’ll bite. What’s with the swimsuit?” Buffy said.

Both Cyrus and TJ flushed.

“Well, um-“

“It’s kind of something that I meant to do a while ago-“

“Remember when I dressed as salt? And TJ.. dressed as.. some basketball thing with Kira?”

“Sorry about that, again.”

“Your outfit is the best apology I could get! I can’t believe you thought of doing this!”

“Of course! It’s the least I could do, honestly. I’ve felt so guilty about costume day since the moment I switched to Double Dribble..”

“Double Dribble! That’s what it was!”

One unfortunate thing about TJ and Cyrus in general is their tendency to forget that anyone else in the world exists while they’re together. It was bad enough when they were friends, but since they started dating it reached critical levels.

“Earth to the lovebirds!” Buffy said, waving a hand between them.

Everyone laughed as they looked at her in confusion before going even more red.

“Er.. basically, he’s dressed as summer, which was what he was going to dress as on costume day, so that together we’d be summersault. It’s an inside joke.. thing.” Cyrus said meekly.

“Ohhhh, summer, I get it!” Marty said, imitating the way he said similar words to Cyrus.

“Alright, now that you two are done being in love, we need to figure out how to get this disco ball up.” Andi interrupted.

An hour later, the party was in full blast. It seemed like every single kid in the school was there, which made sense, considering Andi’s reputation for throwing awesome parties. Andi and Amber were singing at the karaoke machine, and they were nailing it. Jonah was talking to Libby and her friends at the snack table. Marty, Buffy, Cyrus, and TJ ended up all on the dance floor together. Marty and Buffy, of course, tried to get them to do a couples dance-off, but TJ and Cyrus were annihilated in about 2 seconds. Instead, Marty and Buffy opted for dancing together so perfectly that the entire room applauded them, which they considered winning. Now, the two couples were having a conversation while casually dancing to music. Mid-conversation, TJ pulled a pretty impressive spin, not even acknowledging it as he continued talking.

“Woah, TJ, you’ve got the moves like Jagger!” Cyrus said. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t know exactly what he was doing.

Just for a second, TJ stopped dancing, giving Cyrus a glare that looked suspiciously fond.

He immediately resumed, though, continuing what he was saying.

A few more songs passed, and Cyrus assumed TJ had forgotten all about it.

Eventually, a slow song played, and Cyrus found his mouth forming words before his brain even had the chance to catch up, “May I have this dance, TJ?” He asked. Internally, he was in full panic-mode, every part of his mind screaming about how he needed to think before he spoke. TJ blinked, and looked taken aback, but he smiled wide, “Of course. Watch out for my flip flops though.”

After trying a few things, they resided to both put an arm on the other’s shoulder. Cyrus didn’t think he was emotionally prepared for around the waist. 

They danced clumsily, TJ’s flip flops making noises against the floor, but it didn’t matter. They stared into each other’s eyes, smiling until their cheeks hurt. The song seemed to last a lifetime, but at the same time it was over in a flash.

As it came to a close, TJ leaned closer, and all the sounds in the room silenced, save for the sound of Cyrus’s heart pounding in his chest. TJ brought his face up close enough so that their cheeks were touching, and Cyrus could feel his breath in his ear as TJ whispered, “I can’t believe you made that Jagger pun earlier, you dork.”

Then, TJ moved back to a safer distance, where Cyrus was less likely to explode.

Cyrus laughed breathily, the blood still pounding in his ears, “The guy wearing sunglasses and flip flops in the middle of a dimly lit dance floor is calling me a dork.”

Somehow, the moment was perfect.


End file.
